OokamiKoumori
by MaxMustang
Summary: Story with Werewolf. Ren claims a werewolf, what happens when he starts to fall in love with her?


Since vampires and werewolves have been in exsistance they have always crossed paths. The vampires enslaved the werewolves from the begining. Once they claimed a werewolf the vampires could control every aspect of their lives, including when they transform outside the full moon.

It was dark. Very dark. Shochi was walking alone in the woods. Not a smart thing for a 16 year old girl to do at this time of day, but Shochi could get away with it. She stopped abruptly however when she saw three people up ahead in the path. She quickly dove into nearby bushes and peeked over to see what was going on.

There were two females and a male. The male was tall with a very dark purplish dark bluish coat over a dark purple shirt. He had a blue hair that went to his shoulders. Shochi couldn't help but blush at him. Standing a ways in front of him were two women who were standing together as if embracing one another.

Shochi cocked her head. What were they doing? The shorter one had purplish hair that was sort of triangular. She held her lips to the other girl's neck. Speaking of which, the other had black hair tied back into a ponytail and mole below her right eye. She looked in pain. Then it dawned on Shochi.

The shorter was biting the other.

Shochi's golden eyes flashed brighter in fear as she backed up again in the bush. 'Vampires!' She thought in fear. Shochi was afraid to move. Afraid to get caught. So she stayed still. Compeletly still. Now's a good description time! Shochi isn't quite average hight, she's a little short for her age. She has silver (not gray, gray makes her sound old) hair that's very shiny and pretty! There's two chunks that fall to the side of her face to her eyes before turning inward. The rest of her hair is shaggy and falls to her upper-back. Description time done.

After the shorter girl was done biting the other, a man appeared up the path. He shouted down at them and the blue-haired man put his hand to to the black-haired lady's face and yellowish greenish light glowed and he then grabbed the other girl and they went into the bushes somewhere near Shochi; who in return freaked and scootched away about 20 meters.

The man came up to the other girl and shouted at her about something. The lady then punched the dude and he died. Not really. He was knocked out. Then another dude with fluffly yellow-orange hair ran up and started talking to the lady. He didn't get punched and they left together.

After they left the smaller girl began to wake up, in the arms of the guy that was with her. Shochi watched carefully as she awoke and wondered what happened. Then they both stood and walked out of the bushes. Shochi crawled a bit closer. She knew that she was just asking for trouble but she didn't care, she was feeling nosey at the moment.

"Nii-san... are we still safe?" she asked.

'Ah, so they're related. That means that he's a vampire too.' Shochi mused. Now she was interested, and scared at the same time. They were still vampires and she was what she was.

"For now Karin," the brother replied. Suddenly he turned towards where Shochi was hiding. The hair rose on the back of her neck as a shiver ran down her spine. His yellow eyes seemed to glow in the dark. Shochi hoped that hers didn't glow as well.

After what seemed like an eternity, the brother turned his stare away to continue escorting his sister home. Shochi tried to sneak away as well, to put as much distance between her and that vampire as possible. But that plan was detroyed as her hand pressed into a stick, which broke with a loud snap.

The older brother as well as Karin looked back immediatly. Shochi wondered if she could scare the two off by turning into her true form. But then she thought better of it. They could claim her.

"Come out werewolf," the brother ordered.

Shochi's hair raised a bit, as though pulled by static electricity. Her pupils shrank as the full realization that he knew what she was hit her. Her nails grew a bit, becoming more sharp, and dug deep trenches into the earth as Shochi clenched her fist in fear.

"I gave you an order you dog," the brother growled.

"Nii-san! Who are you talking to?" Karin asked.

"There's a werewolf in those bushes."

Shochi wondered if she could continue to run away. Would he chase after her? Hunt her down? Kill her? All these questions ran frantically through her mind as she heard slow footsteps approaching. Fight or flight. Shochi chose flight. She scurried under a bigger bush and continued to plan her escape from there. There was a bit of an opening that looked good. As Shochi crawled towards it, a rip in her old pants caught on a branch as her jacket snagged on a thorn at the same time. Shochi started to panic, she was trapped.

Shochi had to bite her lip to keep from breathing too hard and giving away her position. But even then her breath still came out in ragged sighs. She shook uncontroably, her pupils contracting and expanding rapidly. Adrenalin flowed through her brain like a river, telling her to 'run! run! run!' She wasn't sure what to do.

Meanwhile the footsteps slowed and stopped altogether. Shochi could feel the brother's searching eyes hover around her hiding area. She crouched lower to be sure. Unfortunatly, she took almost half the bush with her; forgetting that it was connected to her sleeve.

As though instanous, the brother was standing in front of her; his eyes narrowed. Shochi froze, she actually was too scared to move. Even if she tried. She couldn't, it was like, a physical impossibility.

"I knew you were here," he growled menecingly.

Shochi shook. How had he known? Did her eyes glow too?

"Now get up."

Shochi didn't move. She couldn't for one thing. The branches scraped her skin whenever she ever tried. She could feel blood trickling down her arm where the thorn penetrated her sleeve.

"I gave you an order." He continued.

"I...I can't move," Shochi squeaked. Her voice came out all high pitched, she sounded like a little girl.

The brother glared as he bent down. Shochi shrank lower to the ground; the twigs and throns scratching her in protest. He roughly grabbed the back of her ripped, stained red jacket and yanked her upwards. He stood up to his full height. He set Shochi down on her feet which were a foot off the ground when he stood up. Sho instantly looked at the ground and focused on a leaf.

"Nii-san! Is she really a werewolf?" Karin asked in disbelief.

"Can't you tell Karin?" the brother asked in return, "Can't you feel it? Or do you not have that ability?"

"Nii-san! That's not nice!" Karin cried.

He sneered, "Like I care"

Shochi meanwhile continued in pretending to be fascinated by a leaf on the ground. Over and over she traced the veins with her eyes, giving her something to focus on. Then her mind started to wander and she started wondering what she was gonna do for shelter tonight. She couldn't go in that alley again, the owner almost shot her last time. She was hoping these damn vampires would leave soon so she could look.

"Hey"

Shochi snapped her head upwards. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that the olde brother was calling her out of her trance.

"I claim you." He said.

Shochi's heart skipped a beat and resumed many times quicker than it should have. She was claimed! How could this be? She had purposly hid from vampires until now! This was her first meeting with a vampire and she gets claimed! He seemed pretty mean too! Thoughts raced through Shochi's mind faster than a freight train and she almost started hyperventalating. Adrenalin poured into her brain as though from a waterfall and the only thought in her brain was Flee!


End file.
